


Secrets

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko doesn’t answer, simply turning on his side to get more comfortable. He was being honest when he said that he didn’t care about those kinds of things; it was more boring than anything, but it was only a short few minutes after the dvd began to play that he heard the shuffling of clothes and the pull of a zipper. The situation begins to dawn on him, and he silently swears. It really was weird, for him, and he should’ve said something before Misaki started. At this point, he could only be thankful that he at least had the natural sense to make sure that his back was turned. [Originally posted on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Saruhiko and Misaki are still living together, so it'd probably mean they aren't of age yet. Unbeta'd.

“So uh, one of the guys in class lent me this dvd,” Misaki brings up at random, when the day was over and the two of them were preparing for bed. Saruhiko’s only gesture of acknowledgement was a slightly raised eyebrow. “I was thinking about watching it tonight. Wanna check it out?”

 

Saruhiko, in the midst of turning his PDA off and stretching, waves the older male off. “I’m not interested in those kinds of things.”

 

Misaki leans over the back of the couch, head leaning on his folded arms. He stares at Saruhiko, contemplating something before the brunet catches him and questions his look. With a genuine curiosity, he asks, “Are you not interested in girls?”

 

It wasn’t what Saruhiko was expecting, but it doesn’t throw him too far off. He smirks and nudges the older’s arm. “Shouldn’t you worry about your own fears involving girls before worrying about me?”

 

Misaki shoves Saruhiko’s shoulder and stutters, just a little. “T-This isn’t about me!” He claims, and Saruhiko mulls it over a while before giving him a proper response.

 

“Not really.”

 

The honest answer catches him off guard, and Misaki blinks at the new information. “So it’s guys?”

 

This time, the reply doesn’t take as long. “Not really.”

 

Misaki sighs; he should’ve known better than to expect much from someone as complicated as Saruhiko. “You’re going to wind up lonely if you keep thinking like that, you know.”

 

The brunet stands up, stretches again, and shrugs. “I don’t care about the future. I’m going to sleep.” With the declaration, he moves towards their bed, and Misaki flips the dvd over idly in his hands. A natural silence hangs between them, and it’s after Saruhiko climbs into his bunk that Misaki clears his throat and poses the question he’s been considering from the start.

 

“So um… would it be weird if I watched it in here? I could go somewhere else if you want, though everything’s already set up in here…”

 

A hand waves at him from the top mattress. “It’s not like you have much of a choice. Do whatever you want.”

 

He almost wishes that Saruhiko had gave him some sort of definitive answer - it feels as though it’d be too awkward to leave now. A bit embarrassed, he murmurs, “I’ll try not to make too much noise.”

 

Saruhiko doesn’t answer, simply turning on his side to get more comfortable. He was being honest when he said that he didn’t care about those kinds of things; it was more boring than anything, but it was only a short few minutes after the dvd began to play that he heard the shuffling of clothes and the pull of a zipper. The situation begins to dawn on him, and he silently swears. It really _was_ weird, for him, and he should’ve said something before Misaki started. At this point, he could only be thankful that he at least had the natural sense to make sure that his back was turned.

 

When he hears the first sounds of the dvd, he wonders why Misaki hadn’t bothered to use headphones. It had a chance of making his current plight more bearable, but now that it’s already begun he lacked the nerve to make it known that he was still awake, and paying attention at that. Saruhiko keeps his eyes shut, and tries to ignore sudden influx of obscene moans. It works for a decent amount of time, but a different problem surfaces in the form of softer, breathless moans and the unmistakable slippery sound of Misaki handling himself. He fights against it, but his body is honest and reacts. The weighted flesh between his legs twitches to life, growing hard, fast. It’s a trouble that he doesn’t want to deal with, but with the way Misaki’s not-so-quiet-anymore moans sound through the room, he’s coaxed into taking action. Unlike Misaki, he knows that he can mute himself, and he’s confident that it won’t be an issue. He shrugs down his shorts and boxers with minimal movement, grateful for the lack of zippers or buttons to obstruct him. His movements are slow, controlled so that he doesn’t alert his friend. Fingers curling around his length, he thumbs his slit in circles, aware of the fastest way to hit his points. Despite his dismissive claims to Misaki earlier, it wasn’t his first time indulging in this sort of thing. It was because of his previous experiences that he’s learned how to remain silent, a skill that the chestnut haired male seemed to lack.

 

Even though he’s not new to getting himself off, it was the first time that he’s done it purely to sounds alone. Not willing to risk turning over to acquire a visual to go along with it, he drowns himself in the noises that Misaki makes and becomes deaf to everything else. His imagination can serve to fill in the blanks, he figures. The sight of Misaki’s naked body wasn’t a secret - they bathe together more often than not to save on water - but he’d never seen the other male aroused before. The visuals that he fantasizes based on his knowledge of his best friend’s body are more than enough to keep him entertained, though there’s a faint sense of guilt stemming in the pit of his stomach. There’s something else that pools too, an indication of his impending release, and he purposefully slows himself down. He had wanted to make it as quick as possible, to get this whole thing over with, but he can’t help but want to match Misaki.

 

The combination of Misaki’s increasingly breathless, louder moans and the sloppy, wet noises pushed him over the edge. Saruhiko forces back any noise, biting down on his lip as he allows himself to finish. He has just a few seconds to grimace at the warmth lacing his fingers before Misaki reaches his own peak, letting out a strangled noise that has Saruhiko’s blood pumping faster than it already was. He finds himself matching Misaki’s long breaths as he comes down, but the soft sound of shifting makes him freeze.

 

Silence fills the room before Misaki’s oddly small voice tests, “Are you still awake?”

 

Even without his willing, the brunet’s body stilled and his breath held, clenched. His heart pounded in anticipation, before Misaki let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Guess not.”

 

He listens as Misaki grumbles about his own mess, and the door to the bathroom squeaks open before closing softly. Saruhiko releases his breath and relaxes, resisting the urge to click his tongue when his eyes find the sticky fluid puddling on his sheets. He curses himself even more, the haunting lack of self control strongly set in the forefront of his mind. It’d be far too damning if he’d try to wash up now, so soon after Misaki was done, so he deals with his predicament and resigns to the idea of cleaning up after Misaki sleeps. Until then, he’ll push away the feelings that dare try to surface, Misaki’s earlier questioning of his preferences still nudging in his mind. It wasn’t as though he lied, really, he tells himself. It was just easier to withhold that his affections were tunnel-visioned onto one person than to admit it to him outright.


End file.
